


falling in love is complicated

by Sumi



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gareth, you don’t think the nickname Little Dicky is accurate, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling in love is complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



“Gareth, you don’t think the nickname Little Dicky is accurate, right?”

It wasn’t exactly what Gareth was anticipating Richard to say as he prepared to slide into him. Maybe a “fuck Gareth” or “oh Gareth. Certainly wasn’t expecting a comment about Richard’s dick in that context.

“Sire, your brother is a tawt and I’d rather not think about him when we are literally seconds from fucking.” The expression on Richard’s face made him reconsider. “If anything, big dickey is a better nickname.” 

Tears came to Richard’s eyes. “Really, Gareth?”

“Sire, I’m not speaking those words again.”

Gareth could tell Richard was about to say something so he decided to silence him in two ways; he kissed him and then pushed inside.

This whole thing started with Richard lamenting about his long status as a virgin.

After Richard kissed him, Gareth knew he was fucked. Bastard had this power over him, always did and always would.

“You know, Gareth I should’ve married you rather then Madalena.”

“Ain’t nobody’s bride, sire.”

Marrying Madalena was the worst mistake Richard ever made. Sometimes, his king let his feelings get in the way of rational thought.

“I’d gladly be your bride, Gareth.”

He groaned. “Sire, I need you to ask you to shut up.”

Gareth didn’t expect Richard to obey. When did the man ever listen to him and shut up for any length of time? The only way to get Richard to stay quiet was to kiss him, which Gareth was more then happy to do.

He probably was setting himself up to deal with a shitstorm from Madalena-- though Gareth could take her. Plus, it wasn’t like Madalena wasn’t off fucking the jester every spare chance she got.

When Gareth snapped his hips, Richard made a very erotic sound. He looked embarrassed, a flush staining his cheeks. “Sire, I have my dick in you. Don’t you think it’s a bit late to start gettin’ embarrassed?”

Speaking to Richard was only going to make the king babble on and on some more so Gareth kissed him one last time, determined not to break that kiss. If Gareth did then Richard would never shut up long enough for him to bring both of them over the edge.

Richard was the one to come first. He still looked utterly embarrassed but the expression on Richard’s face pretty much meant Gareth wasn’t going to last long.

Silence came over them once Gareth finally pulled out of Richard. This was concerning because Richard never shut up.

“Sire--” Gareth shut up when he saw the wide smile on Richard’s face. He opened his mouth to say something but then Richard hugged him… and started sobbing into his shoulder.

This was a little too much emotion for Gareth but he embraced Richard even if it wasn’t his style. Anyone else would’ve gotten a busted lip, nose, or worse. Richard’s face was too pretty to bruise though.

Gareth was so glad he thought this and didn’t say it out loud.

“Gareth, I think I can faithfully say I love you. The feelings for Madalena remain but I may have mistaken friendship for romantic feelings. Whatever, the reason I love you--”

“Twice is more then enough, sire.”

Richard frowned. “Gareth, we are in bed. I would prefer if you refer to me as Richard rather then sire-- unless you like those kinky sort of games.”

“Shut up then, Richard and we can cuddle.”

The fact that Gareth had actually said the word cuddle was terrifying to himself. Richard was apparently affecting him more then he thought he was; not that Gareth thought it was a bad thing. It just happened to be an entirely new situation for him.

“You know, Gareth I never pegged you to be one to cuddle,” Richard said in that amused tone of his. The cheeky shit couldn’t resist teasing Gareth about using the word cuddle.

Gareth should’ve known he was going to say something about it.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Richard but don’t go gosspin’ about the fact that I like to cuddle,” Gareth muttered. “I have a reputation to keep up. Main reason people don’t try to fuck with you, sire. They need to fear me.”

“Do we have to talk shop now, Gareth? It’s not exactly the best subject for pillow talk.” Richard looked like he was actually pouting.

The king probably was pouting. He was known for doing it, after all. It was a throwback to Richard’s childish tendencies, which Gareth adored. Again, Gareth would never be able to admit this out loud-- at least not at the moment.

They cuddled for longer then Gareth ever would. Never done it with the men or women he fucked before. Once again it proved how bloody different Richard was.

“Sire-- Richard, we best be gettin’ up. You have a kingdom to rule and I have ale to drink.”

Richard tutted. “It’s not wise to drink on the job Gareth but I’ve seen you take down four men while under the influence so if anyone can handle it, you can.”

Gareth wasn’t going to argue with that point. He’d taken down several men while drunk. Still, it was probably best that he guarded Richard while not piss drunk.

They really did have to get up but Gareth found it difficult to work up the energy to do so. Pretty content laying beside Richard-- despite the frequent cuddling that was taking place.

“It is getting close to dinner time so perhaps we should get downstairs. Madalena will be expecting us.”

The unspoken “if she wasn’t off fucking the jester” lingered heavily in the air. It wasn’t as if Richard hadn’t just had a moment of infidelity but Madalena been doing it from the start and only for the fun of it.

“Mentioning your wife ain’t the way to get me to go downstairs, Richard.”

Richard said nothing but nodded in order to show Gareth he understood.

He huffed. “Let’s get down to dinner then.” Reluctantly, Gareth finally for out of Richard’s bed. Later, they would most definitely head back there. Gareth would make sure of it.

~*~

Everything Gareth attempted to build with Richard was destroyed by Madalena, which was as expected. Richard planned to end the marriage soon but Madalena ousted him first. It forced Gareth to think of another plan.

Getting Richard out with his head in tact was the most important thing. It was why he reluctantly trusted that idiot Galavant. Marrying Madalena wasn’t part of the plan, however, but sometimes one had to improvise.

It was a god awful marriage Gareth dealt with for a month before finally overthrowing her and taking over as ruler. Gareth knew shit about ruling a country-- let alone one they’d taken by force. Made for the perfect chance to get the fuck out of Valencia and go back home where Richard was probably (impatiently) waiting.

“Fucking bloody politics,” Gareth would often mutter to himself.

Richard needed to get back and soon. This job was going to drive Gareth insane and it did until Galavant brought Richard back to the palace.

He had never been more thrilled to see that annoying fuck, Galavant. Made him almost want to admit it out loud.

Hopefully after this, Gareth wouldn’t be forced to spend anymore time with Galavant.

“Gareth, you look positively awful. Was it marriage to Madalena or ruling the country?”

“Both, sire.”

There was no anger on Richard’s face nor in his voice so Gareth was fairly sure he wasn’t angry. It wasn’t like Richard was very good at hiding his emotions in the first place. If he felt something, Richard was going to show it.

Galavant cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two so you can get reaquainted and all that lovely stuff. Things I’d rather not be privy too,” he said. “Seriously, don’t want to be privy to it. I heard enough on the boat ride. His highness wouldn’t shut up.”

He barely suppressed a chuckle. “Fuck off, Galavant. You weren’t invited anyway.”

“I didn’t do that much talking, Gareth. You are supposed to bond with your buddies during road trips,” Richard said firmly. “Galavant didn’t do much sharing himself but I suppose he was just still hurting from the whole Isabella situation.”

“Best not to mention situations like that when in close quarters, Richard.”

Looks like he might be spending more time with Galavant then he wanted too. How the hell did they get so buddy-buddy anyway?

Gareth wasn’t sure he wanted to know but no matter what the reason, it was his fault. He was the one who asked Galavant to help. Bloody brilliant plan that had been. Richard being back here safe and sound was the only good thing about it and most important.

They were alone now so Gareth didn’t care if he let the title drop. Probably best to do it now before Richard started complaining or whining. Gareth never could ignore RIchard’s whines or complains for long.

He realized this soon after meeting him as a child.

Richard managed a soft smile. “Did you miss me, Gareth? I missed you quite terribly-- though I admit for a day or two I was rather cross with you after finding out you married Madalena. It was my new friend, Gal that made me realize you most likely had a good reason for it.”

“The reason was to get you back.”

“Oh, Gareth you big ol’ softy!”

Gareth was prepared for the hug but not the sheer intensity of it. Nearly made him shift a tiny bit and for Richard that was quite impressive. He wasn’t exactly known for his large amounts of physical strength like Gareth was.

“Hugging sire. We’ve talked about this too.”

“I thought it was the cuddling we talked about and not the hugging?”

“Both don’t agree with me.”

Richard grinned. “I know it agrees with you because you have yet to push me away.”

No urge came over Gareth to push Richard away. Instead, there was a very different urge. “Sire, best we retire to your quarters. Don’t be havin’ any objections.”

“Gareth, you certainly don’t have to worry about me having any objections regarding that,” Richard smirked.

The walk to Richard’s quarters proved to be more difficult then Gareth imagined it would be. Probably because they couldn’t stop bloody kissing for more then half a minute. He was acting like he was a lad again

That was completely Richard’s fault.

Eventually they got there. Gareth and Richard managed to stumble onto the bed, still entangled in a kiss. Richard’s beard scratched against Gareth’s cheek, which only spurred Gareth to continue.

Nothing was going to interrupt them--

“Gareth, could I pose a quick question to you?”

\-- except for Richard, of course.

“Better be an important question, Richard.” Gareth’s voice almost came out in a growl but it didn’t (and wouldn’t) deter Richard from asking whatever question he was going to ask.

Richard sighed. “It is, Gareth. I was wondering if you could give me an affirmation of love. As far as I can remember, we’ve never given each other one.”

An affirmation of love? This man could be so ridiculous but Gareth didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and answer the question. “I love you even if you can be fucking ridiculous, sire.”

“Richard.”

“... Richard.”

He smiled. “Well, I can say I love you as well, Gareth.”

Gareth might as well add heartfelt confessions to his list of things that he didn’t do but Richard kept making him do things he would be entirely uncomfortable with normally. Bloody bastard just had a way about him and an uncanny ability to get Gareth to do these sorts of things.

“Let’s move onto other things now, sire unless you have any more objections?” Gareth really wasn’t expecting a response but Richard open his mouth to give one anyway.

“Definitely not.”

That was just what Gareth wanted to hear-- well that and Richard crying out his name as he fucked him.

Both were good.


End file.
